wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Omen
thumb|left|Omen Omen is a demon boss summoned in the Moonglade during the Lunar Festival. Background The demigod Omen was a being of great strength and knowledge. Blessed by Elune, Omen wandered primordial Kalimdor, guiding hunters and gatherers and offering luck and advice to all he met. When the Burning Legion launched their attack, Omen allied with Azeroth's defenders. Omen fought bravely, but after many battles, his wounds from demonic forces plunged him into a deep, dreaming sleep... where fel-inspired nightmares slowly consumed him. When he finally awoke, centuries later, he had fallen to madness. The transformed Omen rampaged. No longer a creature of wisdom - but still possessing the strength of Elune's blessing - he tore through the land, killing and devouring. Terror rode before him, and death trailed in his wake. Omen's spree of horror ended when a coterie of ancient heroes gathered in the village of Nighthaven and faced the beast. They called down the moon's wrath and Omen, blinded and stunned by the power of the moon goddess, fled into the deep waters of Lake Elune'ara. That day marked the end of his rampage, and symbolized a new beginning for the people of Azeroth, and the followers of Elune. Omen, defeated so many centuries ago, yet remains in Lake Elune'ara. Although driven insane by the Burning Legion, the demigod still possesses Elune's blessing and is, hence, immortal. During the Lunar Festival, he stirs... and heroes of the land are called to defeat him once again. Abilities * Cleave * AoE 'Starfall', 1800 damage a tick. Strategy Summoning Omen To summon Omen, you must use Cluster Rockets on the launchers on the southeastern shore of the lake. This will cause Minions of Omen to appear. Continue killing them and firing off rockets, and eventually Omen will appear out of the lake. It seems that there is no need to kill them, it's enough to merely have two players (they don't have to be level 70) continually use Cluster Rockets on the launchers and he will eventually emerge out of the lake. Using Elune's Candle on the Minions may make Omen appear faster. Overview Omen is a fairly straightforward fight. He has a moderately powerful melee attack, a frontal Cleave, and frequently uses a powerful AoE Starfall (ticks for about 1800 damage every two seconds over a large area.) A level 70 tank should have no difficulty holding aggro on him as long as he or she is given time to build initial threat and DPS watches themselves. Using two or three healers will make it easy to keep the tank up without drawing healing aggro. A group of 10-15 well geared level 70 characters should be able to beat him easily. The fight can be done by lower-level characters, but you will want a group of 15-20+ at level 60, and 25-30+ at lower levels (a 40-man group around L40 could probably handle it, especially with a high-level tank and/or healer.) His most dangerous ability by far is Starfall -- this will kill most characters even at L70 if they do not move out of the affected area quickly. Lower-level characters will be killed within seconds. Since healers will normally be busy keeping the tank alive, players who are hurt by this should bandage afterwards if possible. The best way to mitigate this is to constantly drag Omen around (so if he drops Starfall on the tank or a melee DPSer, you will quickly move out of the way.) Ranged DPS and healers should just keep a close eye out for it (turning on scrolling combat text helps, as it pops up a big thing saying "" when the AoE is on you) and move out of the area as quickly as possible. It is necessary to keep the whole raid moving to survive Starfall, since it seems to be hardly if not impossible to resist(immunity shields like Divine Shield and Ice Block work too if you're too low on health). If Starfall killing the tank is an issue, you may want to use only ranged DPS (meleers can just sit back and use ranged weapons); this reduces the chance that Starfall will be cast on top of the tank. The boss can be graveyard-zerged; he can be dragged over close to the nearby graveyard to make this easier. Omen does not regenerate his health if he drops aggro, though he will eventually despawn. The guards in Nighthaven (and some of the elites, like the flight masters) will aggro on Omen if he is kited there. The nonelites do not do much damage, but the elite NPCs can hurt him substantially. Also, if it is a busy time, there will normally be many other players in Nighthaven who will help kill him. Using Elune's Candle on Omen appears to prevent him from casting Starfall for a few seconds (and deals some damage to him as well.) Having a number of characters rotating uses of them may almost completely prevent him from using Starfall. It is a fairly good deal to have Horde and Alliance players cooperate on killing him if you can't get enough people for Omen, though you will have to kill him twice(once for the Alliance players to get the first attack and thus the credit for the kill, and once for the Horde). Kiting A group that cannot adequately tank Omen may be able to beat him by constantly kiting him around; as long as you are moving you will not take much damage from Starfall, and Omen has no other attack outside of melee range. Hunters are good for this, since they can use Aspect of the Cheetah to keep away from him while still dealing substantial ranged damage. Other DPS classes must be careful not to get above the threat level of the kiter, or Omen will run to them and quickly slay them. Ranged DPS at maximum range can avoid a lot of the damage from Starfall (try to spread everyone out); melee DPS may want to just hang back and use their ranged weapons, and/or bandage any healers who get hurt. A group wipe will probably occur if the hunter runs out of mana; having a Druid (or three) to use Innervate on them, and/or a lot of mana potions, will help. You can also use multiple Hunters; when one runs out of mana, he/she should Feign Death to leave combat and drink (or simply die and run back), then start DPSing again. Because Omen does not reset health, even if you wipe you can set up again and repeat until he is downed. Soloing It is possible for a Warlock, and possibly other classes, to solo Omen. Plan on spending 30 minutes kiting him without help. There is a very large tree, south along the road, near the cluster launchers where he spawns. Cast all DoTs on Omen and run him tightly around the tree. You will have to reapply one spell every ~9 seconds so that he does not reset. Healthstones, healing potions, and a run speed enchant will help significantly. You will be taking damage from Lifetap and occasional Starfalls, so if you have neither Siphon Life nor Fel Stamina it is unlikely you will succeed in killing him without help. Quests * :The Quest NPC is Valadar Starsong in Northeastern Moonglade. To complete this quest you need to receive Elune's Blessing. This blessing comes from slaying Omen. After Omen has been killed, simply stand in his dead body and you will shortly be buffed with Elune's Blessing. You do not need to be in the raid that killed Omen, or to even be on the same faction. A notable quest reward is Elune's Lantern, which will transform a solid stone into an Elune Stone. :Be aware that even if you get the blessing that, due to a known issue, the quest won't always complete. External links Category:Demigods Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:World Raid Encounters Category:Raids Category:Moonglade Category:Lunar Festival